Summer Loving
by DimityGleek
Summary: Jesse had been on Rachel's mind ever since she met Finn on vacation in Hawaii. Summer flings can get messy, so what will Rachel do when Finn just doesn't want to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Am I really doing this again? Am I really crying over the boy who broke my heart?**_Rachel thought to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. _**God, I just want to kiss his sweet lips one more time. I just want him to wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe.**_Closing her photo album, Rachel got up and slid it in her bookshelf. Making her way over to her bed, she kicked her toe on the two suitcases sitting on her floor. "OWWW", she yelled as she hopped the rest of the way to her bed. She looked at the clock, realising it was already 11:00pm, and she had school tomorrow. Then a 5 and a half hour flight to Hawaii for 2 months. Turning off her bedside lamp, she climbed into her bed and lay with her eyes open. Jesse, her ex boyfriend, came straight to her mind. All of a sudden her tears started again and she curled up in a tiny ball, remembering the day he broke her heart.

She had gotten a text from him reading: **My beautiful star, meet me in the car park. I have a surprise for you. Love, Jesse. **She hadn't seen him in a week, so her excitement was over the moon. Running through the corridors of her school, Rachel thought about what kind of surprise he had for her. _**Maybe**__**it's that Carole King CD I've had wanted for weeks?**_ As she ran out into the parking lot, she saw her gorgeous boyfriend, standing near his car. "Hey", she said smiling and walking up at him. He gave her a quick smirk, and she felt something hit her back. She felt something else hit her leg. She turned her head, and saw the whole team of Vocal Adrenaline hurling eggs at her. Holding her head in her hands, she waited for the safest moment to look up at her boyfriend. His eyes were full of guilt, yet he wasn't stopping them. Once they had finished throwing the eggs at Rachel, Jesse took one step towards her. Rachel kept her eyes locked in his and let her tears flow. Her boyfriend lifted his arm and cracked an egg on her forehead. The contents of the egg slid down her face, and onto her favourite t-shirt. All of them walked off and Rachel was left standing there with Jesse. "I don't understand", Rachel said, looking down. He let out a small chuckle, and walked over to his car. Once he had driven away, Rachel broke down in tears and sat in the middle of the car park.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Barbra Streisand's lovely voice. She reached her hand over and hit the off button. Lying in bed, waiting to wake up properly, she thought about what Glee club would be like today. She hadn't told her friends that she and Jesse had broken up and she really didn't want to. Finally finding the energy to get up, she climbed out of bed walking over to the mirror. She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her long dark hair. She left her hair out, letting her fringe fall over her forehead. _**In 8 hours you will be on a flight to the most amazing place on earth, apart from the stage.**_She thought to herself, knowing she really did NOT want to go to school today! She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a blue dress with small while polka dots on it. In no time at all she was changed and ready for school. She grabbed her school bag, and walked downstairs to where her dad's had made a beautiful English breakfast. She had a quick bite and left the house when she heard Kurt honk.

0o0

Glee club meeting went alright. They had all discussed what songs they wanted to sing for Regional's. It was the first lesson that Rachel hadn't said anything. She was so dedicated to Glee club, and LOVED getting all the solos. Today, she just didn't feel like being there. It reminded her too much of Jesse.

"Wait a second, why hasn't Rachel said anything today? She's usually jumping at the opportunity for a solo, but she hasn't even said anything", Santana said looking back at Rachel.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm happy to have the solo but I'm use to Rachel being a pain and taking it from me", Mercedes said.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr Shue said to her. "You don't seem yourself today".

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I just think Mercedes deserves the solo this competition", Rachel replied.

"Why?" Mercedes said standing up and turning around to look at Rachel. "Jesse got the male solo so why is it that you don't want to sing with your perfect boyfriend?"

Rachel looked down. "Um, Jesse isn't my boyfriend anymore. And, he doesn't go here anymore. He joined Vocal Adrenaline again and changed schools".

Silence fell across the room. Mr Shue looked at Rachel with his mouth hung open, Mercedes sat down, Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel and they all sat there feeling really awkward.

"We are never going to win now", Quinn said.

The bell rang and thankfully Glee club was finally over.

0o0

The day went so slow but it was followed by a quick flight to the beautiful place, Hawaii. When Rachel and her dad's arrived at the hotel, Rachel instantly changed into her sweat pants and lied in bed. Her dad's went out for a walk, and when they returned they popped Funny Girl in the DVD player and spent most of the night mouthing the words to their favourite movie. When the movie ended it was 11:30pm, and Rachel's dads were dead tired, so they went straight to sleep. For some reason, Rachel wasn't so tired. She was wide awake. As quietly as she could, she put on some shoes and went out onto the balcony. The view of the beach was so beautiful. She could stand out there all night. While she was watching the waves hit the sand, she noticed a guy sitting close to the shore. It was dark so she couldn't make out a lot of his features but she could see he was tall. Definitely tall! Rachel was observing him, when he turned around and looked right at her. A shadow was cast upon his face. She quickly looked away and walked back inside. The clock read 11:50pm. _**How did I stay out there for 20 minutes**__? _She thought to herself as she climbed into bed. She pulled the covers over her body and before she knew it she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; I really hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Your comments are most definitely welcome positive or negative :) You can tweet me, my username is DimityGleek, or you can just send me reviews on here! I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel had spent a week in Hawaii lying on the sand in the sun, and writing songs but she was starting to get bored doing the same thing every day. It was 10:00am on Saturday morning and her dad's had left for the day to go shopping. Picking up the keys, Rachel decided to go for a walk and explore parts of the island that she hadn't seen yet.

She walked past the hotel security guard, said goodbye and walked down the street. The street wasn't busy, but there were a few people walking around. There was a cool summer breeze that blew Rachel's dark hair right off her face. Before she knew it she was nowhere near the beach anymore and was standing outside an old abandoned movie theatre. There was a sign on the roof that read "The Flicks". Rachel walked over to the old building and realised the door was still intact, and open. She squeezed her petite body through, and gasped in amazement when she saw how big inside the building was. There were about 14 rows of red, velvet seats facing a big movie screen. There were stairs running up and down each side of the seats. Rachel walked down the stairs, getting closer to screen. When she reached the bottom, she stood right in front of the screen and looked up at all the seats. It reminded her so much of performing on stage. She closed her eyes, and pictured all the seats full of people and a spotlight being pointed at her. She pictured an orchestra behind her, and that's when the tune to "Defying Gravity" started. Rachel opened her eyes and all that she had pictured in her head, had come to life. She took at deep breath and; _  
><em>

_something has changed within me,  
>something is not the same.<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>of someone else's game.<em>

_Too late for second-guessing,_  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep.<em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts,<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and leap.<em>

A smile came across Rachel's face and she walked to her right.

_It's time to try_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye I'm<em>  
><em>Defying Gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down...<em>

_I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so.<em>

_Some things I cannot change,  
>But till I try, I'll never know.<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost.<em>

_Well, if that's love,_  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy..._

Rachel heard a sneeze and snapped out of her Musical Theatre fantasy. She saw a guy standing at the top of the stairs. He had brown hair and was very tall.

He looked down at her. "I'm so sorry. I was just walking by and I heard singing. And, I just wanted to see what it was", he said quickly.

"Oh no, that's completely fine. I was just...practicing", Rachel replied.

"So, um, I was also wondering if you knew how to get back to the beach?"

"Uh, well it depends which beach. There are a lot of beaches around here".

They both let out a small laugh and the guy spoke again. "It's the beach by "Hotel Palm".

"Oh yes, I do know how to get back there. I'm actually staying at that hotel now", Rachel replied, walking up the stairs.

"I'm staying in a holiday house on the beach", the guy replied.

"Well, let me walk you back to the beach".

"Okay, thanks".

Rachel walked up to the boy and realised how gorgeous his eyes were. They were brown and his lips looked so kissable. They both walked up to the door and squeezed through. Rachel started walking back the way she came, feeling a little bit awkward with the whole situation. She didn't know his name or anything. To be honest, she was a little bit scared.

"Your voice is beautiful". The boy said. This started a conversation between the two and in no time at all they had reached the "Hotel Palm". They both stopped outside the doors and faced each other.

"We've been talking all this time and we don't even know each other's names", Rachel said, smiling.

"I'm Finn", he replied, holding out his hand.

Rachel took it in hers and shook it. "Finn. That's nice. I'm Rachel".

"Rachel, that's nice", Finn said smiling.

"I should probably go", Rachel said as she let go of Finn's hand. She turned around and walked towards the hotel doors.

"Um, Rachel", Finn said.

Rachel turned around and looked at him.

"Do you think we could have coffee tonight? I know a great place", he asked.

"Um, sure thing", Rachel replied.

"I'll meet you out here at 7:00pm, is that alright for you?", Finn asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you tonight", Rachel said smiling at Finn.

She walked inside her hotel and when she was clearly out of Finn's sight, she jumped a little in excitement. It was 2pm, so it gave her plenty of time to let her dad's know she wouldn't be there for their "Musical Trivia" night. She walked over to the elevators, pressed level 5 and dialled Kurt's number. This was something she HAD to tell her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; Hey guys. It isn't a very long chapter but Chapter 4 will be up on Sunday and it's a long one :) I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Please let me know what you think on here or on my twitter account (DimityGleek) :3 **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel put on a pink t-shirt to match her black skirt that was about 1 inch above the knee. She ran a hairbrush through her hair and touched up her lip gloss. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was actually happy about the way she looked this evening. Rachel kissed both of her dad's on the cheek and made her way downstairs. Finn was standing outside the hotel, wearing a checked shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw Rachel walk outside.

"Hey", he said, as his lips curved up into a half smile.

"Hey", Rachel replied.

They both stood there for about 1 minute smiling and looking in each other's eyes. Finn broke the silence by suggesting that they go. They walked for about 10 minutes. Finn started to walk down an alley.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel said stopping in her tracks.

"To the coffee shop. It's down here", Finn replied smiling at Rachel. "Come on, trust me".

Rachel smiled at Finn and followed him down the alley. They reached the end of the alley and Finn held a door open for Rachel. They walked in a sat down at a table.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here", Rachel said looking around.

"It is", Finn said.

They ordered their preferred drinks, and spent about half an hour chatting about their futures. Rachel told Finn about wanting to attend NYADA and he told her about playing football. When the clock turned 8, they left the cafe and walked back to the hotel.

"I don't really want to go back yet. My dad's are probably arguing over which musical to watch and I'm sick of having to choose all the time. Do you think we could stay out a little longer?"Rachel asked.

"Yeah! I would love to stay out a bit longer", Finn said. "Do you want to go sit on the beach?"

"I'd love that", Rachel said smiling up at Finn.

Yet another hour had gone by, and the young girl and boy had learnt a lot about each other. Finn's father had died in Iraq. He was fighting in the army. He had never met him and it left just him and his mother. As much as he would have loved to meet his dad, he likes it just being him and his mum.

Rachel had never met her mother. Her dad's had spoken about her numerous times, but Rachel had never seen her. Rachel loved having her two dads' around. They looked out for her always, but a girl always wants and needs a mother.

"So, have you ever thought of meeting your mum", Finn asked looking at Rachel.

"I'm always thinking about meeting my mum. My dad's told me that if I ever want to meet her, just tell them and they will find her but I don't know if I am emotionally able to handle it. I mean, I've lived my whole life not having a mother. What if she isn't what I'm expecting?"Rachel answered. "There was a time earlier last year when my boyfriend and I tried looking for her, but I got scared and stopped the search"

"Your boyfriend?" Finn asked, looking down at his feet feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh, sorry. My ex-boyfriend. He WAS my boyfriend at the time, but we broke up about a month ago"

"Why? What happened?"

Rachel looked down at her hands and took a deep breath in.

"Oh, sorry if it's too personal. Everyone tells me I ask personal questions", Finn apoligised.

"No, don't be sorry. And, it wasn't too personal", Rachel said shaking her head at Finn. "Um, well I was at school and he sent me a text message telling me to meet him in the parking lot. I went outside and his friends egged me. Then he cracked an egg on my head and drove off. That's the basic story".

"Oh wow. That's really low. I could never do that to a girl", Finn said.

"Yeah. It hurt. It still hurts when I think about it, but it's getting easier", Rachel replied, looking up at Finn.

They both smiled at each other and then looked out over the water.

"I should probably get back to my dad's. They told me to be home before 10:30pm", Rachel said standing up.

Finn stood up as well, and walked Rachel across the road to her hotel. When they reached the doors, they both turned to look at each other.

"Rachel, I was wondering if we could meet again tomorrow. Maybe around 11am?" Finn asked looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to", Rachel replied tucking some hair behind her ear and giving Finn a smile.

Finn took one of Rachel's hands in his and lifted it to his face. He planted a small kiss on her hand. Rachel turned to the door and pushed it open. Before entering the building, she turned around and flashed Finn one last smile. He smiled back at her and she walked inside. Finn was left standing outside the hotel. He watched Rachel until she was no longer visible, and then he walked to his holiday house. The night had gone great, and he got to see Rachel tomorrow. He was the happiest he had been since he got to Hawaii. This vacation was definitely going to be better than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note; Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, I've had a lot on my mind a the moment! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story! I would love your thoughts on everything! You can review on here or get in contact with me over twitter (DimityGleek) :)**

**In this Chapter, Finchel starts :) Yaaaay!**

**K so, enjoy!**

**Dislaimer; I don't own any of the Glee characters!**

**Chapter 4**

The light was flooding into Rachel's room and she could hear the people having fun down on the beach. She stretched out her body and turned on her side. The clock read 9:30 and she was meeting Finn at 11:00. _**I should really get up. I only have an hour and a half to get ready. **_And with that thought, she shifted her body and sat up in bed. Not to her surprise, her dad's had left her another note telling her that they had gone out. _**How do they find so much to do on this island?**_ Rachel walked into the bathroom, and drew a bath for herself. She stripped down, and stepped in the bath. While she was lying in the warm water she began to think about Finn. _**His eyes are gorgeous. And his lips just look so kissable. His smile is just so cute. **_A smile came across her face at this thought. _**Are you falling for this boy Rachel? **_Her eyes shot open. Jesse had been on her mind ever since the break up and no boy had changed that. Not even Noah Puckerman, her previous crush. Now this boy comes along and is the only one on her mind. Rachel had thought about Finn so much that she lost track of the time. She had spent almost half an hour in the bath, so she quickly got out and did her hair. Walking around the hotel room in only a towel, Rachel was trying to think of something nice she had to wear. _**The blue dress? No, I always wear that. Ooh, the brown skirt and that white cardigan? Ugh, NO! **_After about 5 minutes of thinking about what to wear, she decided on a pale pink dress and black flats. It was now; 10:15 and Rachel hadn't done her hair or anything. She quickly got changed and did her hair. She left it down, and let her fringe fall over her fore head. Running into the bathroom, Rachel brushed her teeth and applied light foundation, eye shadow, mascara and a touch of lip gloss. When she had finally finished getting ready it was 10:45, which left 15 minutes for Rachel to go down to the beach. Instead of waiting around, Rachel just left straight away.

When she got onto the sand, she noticed Finn already sitting where they were last night. She made her way over to him, and sat next to him.

"Hey you", she said looking to her left.

"Rachel, hey", Finn said smiling at her. "Oh wow, you look nice today. We aren't doing anything to special".

"What _are_ we doing today Finn?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I thought I would take you to this awesome music store in town", he replied.

Rachel stood up, and stuck her hand out for Finn to take. She helped him up and looked at him. "Let's go then".

Finn let go of her hand and started walking towards the street. Rachel was a little disappointed that he let go, but she d

idn't want him to know that, so she just followed him.

"So, what are we going to do after we've been to this music shop", Rachel asked looking up at Finn.

"I was thinking we could go and have some lunch in one of those cafe's near the beach", Finn replied.

"That sounds nice", Rachel couldn't help smiling when he smiled at her answer.

They walked for about 20 minutes until they had finally reached their destination. Rachel had never seen this music shop before, and she had been coming to Hawaii every summer for about 7 years now. It wasn't very big on the outside, but when they walked inside she had never seen so many albums in her entire life. Rachel stood at the entrance for about 2 minutes with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this. There were sections for rock, pop, musical theatre and even theme songs from TV shows.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked, followed by a small laugh.

"There's just so much here" Rachel said. "I don't think I have ever seen something like this before. I mean, there are shop assistants on ladders just to get to the top of the shelves. It's amazing."

Finn led her over to the musical theatre section and helped her browse in this area for a while. The soundtracks of Wicked, Cabaret, West Side Story, Funny Girl and so much more were right in front of Rachel, and she couldn't have been happier, even though she already had these albums. Rachel remembered Finn telling her that he loved his rock music so once they had spent a good half an hour at the musical theatre section. She took him over to the rock section. He picked out a few cd's, paid for them and then they left the shop.

"You didn't get anything", he said, looking disappointed.

"I don't have any money on me right now", Rachel replied.

"Oh, well I could have paid for you" Finn blurted out.

"I couldn't let you do that, besides you're paying for lunch", Rachel said smiling up at him.

"I sure am", Finn said.

They started walking back to the beach, and all of a sudden Rachel felt a hand entwine with hers. She looked down and saw that Finn had taken hold of her hand. A small smile came across her face. Finn was looking down at her, and she looked up at him smiling. They got to the cafe and ordered their food. They spent a few hours talking and laughing. Time had gotten away from them. It was already 4pm and Finn was going out for dinner with his family at 7pm.

"Let me walk you back to your hotel", He said getting up and walking over to Rachel.

He held out his hand for Rachel to take. She stood up, grabbed his hand and they left the cafe. They decided to walk along the beach for a little bit. After all they still had 3 hours. They walked in the shallow water and let the water come up to their calves. Having some fun, Finn splashed her with some water. Rachel opened her mouth and laughed. She was shocked. She splashed him back, and that was the beginning of their water fight. When it was over, Rachel decided she would make the first move this time. She grabbed Finn's hand and he walked her back to the hotel. It was now 5pm.

"I really have to get back to my mum now", Finn said looking down at Rachel.

"Yeah, I know", Rachel said looking down.

"We'll meet up tomorrow. Are you free?" Finn asked.

"I'm always free", Rachel replied, smiling.

Rachel turned around to walk into the hotel, but felt Finn pull her back.

"What's wrong", Rachel asked.

Finn leant down and planted a soft his on Rachel's lips. He then took Rachel in his arms and gave her the sweetest hug. He let go, gave Rachel a smile and walked off. Rachel was left standing on the sidewalk smiling. That had to be the best day of her vacation so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note; Hey guys! So, I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for that! **

**This chapter is really short, but I promise that they will get longer! I really hope that you are all enjoying the story! Please remember to review :) You can always contact me on my twitter account (DimityGleek) If you have any ideas for the story or anything, please feel free to let me know :) **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy guys ;) 3**

**Chapter 5**

2 weeks had gone by, and Rachel and Finn had spent every day together. They had gone shopping for 3 hours and Finn waited around while Rachel trying things on, they spent a whole day at the beach swimming and laughing and Finn had taken Rachel on a picnic in one of the gorgeous parks. It had been such a fun 2 weeks for the both of them.

Tonight, Rachel was going to a dance that Finn had asked her to go to. It had been organised by the locals. It was on the beach and started at 7pm. Finn had told Rachel he would pick her up at around 6:50pm. The time now was 6:30 and Rachel's hair and makeup were done. Rachel waited until it was 6:45 and got changed into her dress. It was so beautiful. The top was fitted and the dress fell at the waist. It was a lovely shade of blue and it made Rachel's eyes stand out. Once she put her ballet flats on, she looked in the mirror and examined herself. Her hair was in a low loose bun with a few strands of hair left out to frame her face. Her fringe was also left down. She had light eye shadow on her lids and some lip gloss on her lips. Rachel was happy with the way she looked. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

Finn was sitting on a bench outside the hotel. He was wearing a black suit. He looked very handsome. When he saw Rachel step outside the hotel he stood up. _**She looks so gorgeous. **_He thought to himself, feeling a small smile appear on his lips. She smiled back and made her way over to him.

"Wow, you look so beautiful", Finn said looking into Rachel's eyes.

"You don't look too back yourself", Rachel replied, fixing his tie with one of her hands.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they both made their way over to the beach. They could hear the music playing and people laughing from the other side of the street. When they got to where the festivities were happening, one of the locals slid a flower chain around Finn's neck. He was so tall that he had to bend down. Rachel let out a cute laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Finn said smiling at Rachel. He pulled her over to a table where she put her bag down. "Come on, let's dance".

"Okay", Rachel replied.

"I must warn you though, I am a terrible dancer", Finn warned.

"You can't be that bad", Rachel said looking up at him.

They both walked out onto the dance floor and Rachel started to dance. Finn swayed to the beat of the music. Rachel laughed and grabbed his hips. "You just have to relax and feel the beat".

Finn let Rachel guide his hips with the beat. After a while he felt a lot more comfortable. Rachel was smiling up at him and her eyes were sparkling. He had never seen her looking so beautiful before. As many times as he had seen Rachel before, he had never seen her like this. Something inside him had changed towards her. _**I'm falling for her. **_He thought to himself as he watched her shimmy.

They had been dancing for 2 hours straight and they both decided that they needed a break. Hand in hand, they walked back to their table.

"What drink do you want?" Finn asked.

"Um, just lemonade please", Rachel replied.

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I'll be back".

Rachel watched as Finn walked over to the bar. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met such a great guy like him. _**He's perfect. **_Rachel thought. Finn made his way back with 2 cups of lemonade. They had their drinks and then went back out onto the dance floor. It was the first slow song that they had danced to for the night, so they were both a little nervous. Finn put his arms around Rachel's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and they swayed to "Bella Notte".

"This has been the perfect night", Finn whispered in Rachel's ear.

She lifted her head and looked up at Finn. She gave him a quick nod and attached her lips to his. This kiss was different to all the others. There was more passion behind this one. Rachel allowed Finns tongue inside her mouth. She cupped his face with her hand and he held her close by placing his hand on her back. They were still swaying to the music. They both pulled away, and Finn grabbed her hand.

"Let's go get some coffee", he said. "And then I'll take you back to the hotel".

"Yeah, okay", Rachel replied.

They walked over to their table, Rachel grabbed her bag and then they left the party. That was the night when they both realised that things between them were different. Things had changed. But they were both happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been such an amazing night for Rachel; she couldn't believe how perfect everything had gone. Finn had left her weak at the knees once he said goodnight to her. Once she had gotten up to her hotel room, her dad's were already asleep. She tip-toed in and placed her bag on the table. It was 12:30am so Rachel quickly got changed into her pjs and walked out onto the balcony. She wasn't very tired so she sat out on the balcony for a while. _**Finn is such a great guy. I can't believe I met him on this trip; it's made everything per...**_ She stopped her thoughts completely when she saw Finn down on the street. He was not alone. There was girl, about Rachel's age walking with him. They were laughing and smiling and they were a little too close for Rachel's taste.

Her heart sank. She thought that she could trust him. _**I thought we were...dating. How could he do this? **_Rachel thought to herself, as she watched the two walk down the street. Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked and one tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. _**No Rachel, you aren't going to let this boy break you. Besides you never made it official! **_ Finn had now disappeared into the shadows of the palm trees. Rachel went inside and turned off her lamp as she climbed into bed. Everything from the past 2 weeks flicked through Rachel's head. They had gotten so close. She did not understand. As much as she didn't want to cry over this boy, she couldn't help sinking her face into her pillow and letting out quiet sobs.

0o0

_For whatever my man is, _

_I am his, _

_Forever more._

Tears were coming from Rachel's eyes as she watched her favourite movie end. It had been exactly 2 days since she had seen Finn with that girl and she hadn't left the hotel room. This had hit her hard, and she didn't know why because their relationship was never official. Rachel wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper. There was only one person who she needed to talk to, her best friend, Kurt.

She dialled his number and waited while it rang a couple of times.

"Hello my gorgeous girl. What can I do for you today?" Kurt asked happily.

"Um, s-some a-advice w-would be n-nice", Rachel was barely able to talk.

"Sweetie, what's going on" Kurt asked sounding concerned.

"I saw Finn with another girl. Maybe it's wrong for me to be so upset but I thought we were going somewhere you know and the other night we shared this amazing kiss. It was so different to all the others. It meant something more. But then I saw him walking down the street with some blonde haired girl" Rachel spat out quickly.

"THAT DICK! Who does he think he is? I will come over there and personally kill him", her best friend replied.

Rachel laughed. "Kurt, calm down. You don't have to kill him".

They spent hours on the phone and once they both hung up, Rachel realised that she needed to get herself out of this room. She couldn't mope around all this vacation! _**Stupid dick doesn't deserve ANY of my tears. **_Rachel thought to herself. She got up, got changed and brushed her hair. As soon as she looked presentable, she left her hotel room and walked outside. It was a beautiful day so she decided to sunbake on the beach.

0o0

"Oh my god, Rachel what is that?" one of Rachel's dad's yells from across the room.

"It's just my phone daddy. I'm getting a text", Rachel felt around the bedside table for her phone. She quickly shut it up and read the message that she had just received.

_Rach, _

_Where have you been? I've missed you. You told me you were always free. I'm guessing something came up? Call me when you get this, or if you're asleep just ring when you wake up. _

_Finn xox_

_**If he thinks I'm going to call him he must be crazy. **_Rachel put her phone back on the bedside table and turned around in bed. "I'm sorry daddy", Rachel apologized.

"It's alright sweetie, just go back to sleep", her dad replied lying down.

Rachel closed her eyes and before she knew it she was dreaming. And, she was dreaming of Finn. It was something she had gotten use to. She dreamt of him before he was seen with that blonde girl and in those dreams she was bright and happy. But in her dream tonight, she wasn't happy at all. She was standing outside the movie theatre watching as Finn walked over to her with the blonde girl holding his hand. "Hey. Just so you know, I never liked you. I just needed someone to keep me occupied while my girlfriend was working. Plus, I think you're a complete dork. I mean, NYADA isn't even a dream. You can't even sing. You're a horrible person Rachel and you need to realise that you are before you hurt anyone", he said.

"I don't get it. You told me I had an amazing voice, and that last kiss we shared seemed different. What changed?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I was just really bored" Finn said. "Have a nice life Rachel".

Rachel broke out in tears as she watched Finn kiss another girl. They walked off and Rachel fell to the ground.

Covered in sweat, Rachel's eyes shot open and she was breathing quickly. The dream she just had was the worst. She brought her knees to her chest and sat her chin on her legs. Finn was on her mind, like always. Her dad walked in the room and looked at her.

"Are you okay sweetie? You're acting differently", he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't really know what to do today, that's all" Rachel replied, acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Well, maybe you could spend the day with us", her dad said, as her other dad came into the room.

"I'd like that", Rachel replied, smiling.

"Get ready, we are leaving in about 20 minutes".

Rachel got out of bed, kissed both of her dad's on their cheeks and walked into the bathroom. She was looking forward to spending some time with her dad's, because what's more important than family? Nothing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I promise you that I wil update more often! **

**Don't give up on this story just yet. It's going to get better! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! 3**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, BTW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What musical includes these lyrics: In 50 years or so, it's gonna change ya know?" Rachel asked, looking up at her two dad's.

"CHICAGO! Beat you!" her dad said, smiling at the slightly older male.

"Go daddy", Rachel said, smiling.

Rachel had spent the whole day with her dad's and they were ending it with a game of 'Musical Trivia', something they all adored playing together. It had been the first day since seeing Finn with that girl that he had NOT been on Rachel's mind. It had been a good day.

Once the clock hit 11:30pm, Rachel's dad's went to bed. However, Rachel wasn't very tired, so she grabbed her notebook and sat on the balcony. Thinking of her dream and the things that Finn had said to her, she thought of some lyrics and wrote them down.

_How many times will it take for me, to get it right?_

Reading over that line, more lyrics came rushing to Rachel's head. It wasn't long before 2 pages of her notebook were full of lyrics and she had a song written out. She stood up, walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the glass. Taking a deep breath she started singing;

_What have I done? _

_I wish I could run away from this ship going under._

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else._

_Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders. _

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_My best intentions keep making a mess of things._

_I just want to fix it somehow. _

_So how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right?_

After singing just the first verse and chorus, Rachel had to stop. Her sobs were too much. Tears stained her cheeks and memories of the 2 weeks that she and Finn spent together filled her mind.

"Worst vacation ever", Rachel sighed.

She got up and walked inside. Picking up her phone she read over the texts that she and Finn had sent to each other.

**12:19pm 3/11**

**Finn: Meet you at the theatre in an hour? I'm completely bored and I would love to spend my day with a beautiful girl like you ;) xx**

**Rachel: I'll be there. Spending my day with a handsome guy like you doesn't seem to bad xo**

**3:54pm 4/11**

**F: I had an amazing day. Miss you already xoxox**

**R: Ugh, I miss you too! We should go get coffee tomorrow!**

**F: I'll do anything, as long as you are there with me **

**R: aw, you're sweet x**

**2:30am 6/11**

**R: You're keeping me awake! It's 2am!**

**F: Is it really that bad? I mean you get to talk to me! ;)**

**R: That's the only upside of this! I'm going to be so tired tomorrow!**

**F: It just means that we'll have to meet up a little later then we planned!**

**R: Yeah, then I can sleep in! I have to go to sleep Finny, I'm pretty much dead! **

**F: Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow beautiful x**

0o0

"Wait, so you're telling me that Puckerman kissed Quinn and they were together, but now they aren't?" Rachel asked as she rubbed moisturiser into skin.

"Pretty much", Kurt replied.

"Oh my god! Well, I need details! Where did they kiss?"

"I don't exactly know. Britt was the one that told me. We were half way through the conversation and she started screaming at Lord Tubbington because she knew that he had been smoking"

Rachel laughed. "I miss you Kurt. This trip has been hell without you"

"I miss you too Rach. This summer really is crap! I mean I have Blaine, but it's not the same without my best friend here"

"So, do you have any other gossip for me?" Rachel asked, walking over to her hotel bed and laying on it.

"Not really. Blaine took me out to dinner the other night", Kurt said excitedly.

"Awww, really? Well, how was it?"

"It was absolutely amazing and so romantic. We ate dinner and then went back to his house and watched Cabaret. The perfect night in my mind"

"Kurt, that really is great! I'm so happy for you! It sounds like things are going really well between you two"

"They really are! Things are going good between Brittany and Santana too. I saw them the other day walking by the park and they were all lovey dovey! It was actually really nice to see them together. It took them so long to tell everyone about their relationship and now they are comfortable in public"

"I'm glad that things are going well back home! Things are the same here. Still not talking to Finn and my dad's are gone every day"

"That's no good Rach. I'm sorry that your vacation hasn't turned out the way you planned"

"Yeah, it really sucks! I wrote a so-", Rachel was cut off by a knock on her hotel door. "Kurt, I have to go someone's at the door. I'll ring you later! Love you!"

She hung up the phone and ran over to the door. Opening it, she was surprised at the person standing there.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Yeah", he smiled. "Where have you been? I've missed you".

"Around, you know. Spending time with my dad's", Rachel replied, looking down at her feet.

"Well, do you want to go grab a coffee of something?"

"Um, I'm not really in the mood for coffee. Sorry"

"That's alright, we can do whatever!"

"I don't really think we should do anything right now" Rachel looked up at him for the first time since their conversation started. She had forgotten how his eyes made her melt inside.

"Why?" he frowned.

"Look Finn, I don't think that we should talk to each other for a while. I'm not really looking for anything right now" she could feel the tears building up and knew she had to finish the conversation soon. "So, I think you should leave now"

"Wait, Rach I-". Rachel closed the door and leaned against it. She had missed Finn more than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. **

**I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter. So I decided that just for you guys, I would update earlier then what I had planned. It's quite short but its quite worrying.  
><strong>

**I will be updating this story every Wednesday :)  
>I really hope you all enjoy this chapter 3<strong>

**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**(for anyone that watches Gilmore Girls, there is a quote from that in this chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_We'll be back later. We have gone rock climbing. We promise to be careful! Love you hun!_

The note on the table told Rachel that her dad's had yet again gone on one of their adventures. She didn't know what time they had left or what time they were coming home, but she was alright with that.

_**Hmm, what should I do? **_Rachel thought to herself as she paced the room. _**My god, this vacation is so boring. I have NOTHING to do! **_It was 3:00pm and Rachel had only been up for 3 hours. The night before she had laid awake thinking about her mother. The girls at her school always talked about their mother's helping them get through break-ups. Rachel couldn't help thinking whether her mum could have helped her get through this break-up, if that's even what you called it. She had lived her whole life without a mum, but maybe it was time for her to get in contact with her and actually meet her.

Rachel was still tired so she decided to take a quick nap. She had been asleep for about half an hour when she was awoken by her phone blasting _Defying Gravity _which was the ringtone set for her father. She answered it and was surprised by her dad, Leroy, in hysterics.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked quickly as she sat up.

"Your father, he..." Leroy replied.

"What daddy? What happened?"

"We were climbing and he..."

"Daddy, calm down. Just breathe. You need to tell me what happened"

"Okay. We were climbing up the rocks and all of a sudden he fell and hit his head"

"Oh my gosh, daddy! Where are you?" Rachel was now worried.

"We are at the hospital. He is in emergency right now. No one is telling me what is going on. I need you Rachel! I need you to get down here!"

Rachel quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. "I'm on my way daddy". She hung up the phone and left the hotel room.

0o0

She ran down the halls of the hospital, complete fear on her face. Her father hadn't been very clear on the phone. All she knew was that her father, Hiram, was in the hospital because he had fallen while rock climbing. This vacation really was bad. She had already lost someone who she cared about, she couldn't lose another. Spotting her father, she ran over to him.

"Daddy, what's going on?"Rachel asked wrapping her arms around him.

"The nurse just came out and told me that your father is in Acoma and they don't know when he is going to wake up", he replied as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Daddy, don't cry. Everything will be alright. Dad is strong, he'll pull through this"

"I can't lose him Rachel. He is the man that came into my life and refused the leave. He is the man who saved me from turning into someone I hated", Rachel's dad sat down.

Rachel sat next to him and took his hand. "You can tell him this when he wakes up because he is going to be okay".

"What if he isn't Rachel? What if he doesn't pull through this?"

"You need to stay positive. We both do"

"Did I ever tell you about the first time we met?"

"No, you didn't daddy. I'd love to hear the story though" Rachel smiled and looked at her father who was holding onto her hand.

"I was out for dinner with your Aunt. Your father was one of the waiters and he came over asking us if we were ready to order dinner. I saw him and my heart melted. His face was just gorgeous and his smile was amazing. I had never seen anything so beautiful before. There was this sparkle in his eye, which attracted me so much. He told us the specials and being a massive flirt I said: Do you come with the meal? He blushed and at the end of the night when he gave me the bill he slipped me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. I rang him the next day and we spent every single day together. Now we are married with a perfect daughter" he squeezed Rachel's hand.

Rachel's eyes were watering at the story. "That's cute daddy. I can't believe you've never told me that before"

"Me either. It's usually a stor-", he was cut off by a woman walking over to them.

"Mr Berry?" she asked, looking at the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Yes, that's me", Rachel's dad stood up and shook her hand.

"Your husband has been assigned a room and you can go in a see him. He hasn't woken up and I'm sorry but we cannot determine whether he will or not" she said, sounding apologetic.

"Thank-you so much doctor"

Rachel was not ready to see her father yet. She wasn't prepared to see the man she looked up to in a hospital bed with cords attached to his body.

"Daddy, I'm going to go get some food and some clothes for Dad. Do you want anything?" Rachel asked.

"No sweetie, I don't. I'm going in to see your father. I'll be here when you get back"

Leroy kissed her on the cheek and walked towards his husband's room. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here is chapter 9!  
><strong>

**Please keep reviewing and if you have any thoughts you can tweet me! ( LeaNayaLover)**

**Enjoy guys! xx 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Not only had Rachel realised what had happened to her father, but once she reached the old movie theatre she realised how much she was going to miss him if he didn't make it through this. She had told her dad that he would make it through this, but how could she be sure? How could she know? She quickly slid through the doors and walked down the stairs towards the screen. She needed to get away. She had to go somewhere that was quiet and some place she could think. Rachel sat in one of the red velvet seats and brought her hands to her face. Letting out her sobs, she tried to control her breathing.

"Oh, sorry", a voice said from behind her.

She snapped her head around quickly and realised who it was.

"Are you okay Rach?" the familiar voice asked, sounding quite concerned.

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her hands. The boy made his way over to her and sat next to her. She started crying even more and she buried her face into his chest.

"Finn, my daddy", she whispered.

"What happened Rach? Are you okay?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"He fell, and is in Acoma and no, I'm not okay"

To tell the truth, Rachel was relieved to be in Finn's arms again although it wasn't permanent. She just needed someone to help her get through this.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel. Can I do anything to help?" Finn asked.

"No. Nothing",

After crying for around 5 minutes Rachel composed herself and looked up at Finn. He gave her that half crooked smile that made Rachel's stomach flutter and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked realising the whole situation.

"I came over here to think for a little bit, but when I heard someone crying I thought I would leave straight away" Finn replied.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Because, it was you crying and I can't just walk away when someone I care about is in hysterics"

"Someone you care about? Oh please Finn, I saw you with her. I saw you with that blonde haired bimbo. Right after we had spent what you called a 'perfect night' together, I saw you walking the streets with her" Rachel was angry that Finn had even tried to tell her that he cared about her.

"Blonde haired bimbo?" Finn asked, sounding confused.

"Oh don't play dumb. You're too smart to play dumb!"

"Rach, I don't know what you are talking about"

"Just think about it Finn. It's not hard to understand"

"After our night I went and picked up my cousin from a party she went to with one of her friends"

"Your cousin?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, my cousin" Finn chuckled a little. "Is this why you have been avoiding me and told me we shouldn't talk?"

Rachel nodded, avoiding eye contact with the boy by looking down. He lifted her head by placing his thumb and index finger on her chin. "Rachel, that night was magical for me" He looked into her eyes. "It WAS the perfect night for me, and I wouldn't hurt you like that. Ever. You mean a lot to me Rachel Berry, and I'll be damned if I am ever going to let you go that easily!"

A smile spread across Rachel's face. Finn cupped her face with his other hand. She closed her eyes at his soft, warm touch and a tear fell from her eye. "I can't believe you thought that I would do that to you. And, I can't believe I forgot to mention the fact that my cousin was coming. Rachel, you need to know that I've never met anyone like you. I have never met anyone with so much passion and determination before. You are one special girl, and I feel lucky to have had the chance to meet you. People who tell you that you are a freak or weird are completely wrong because I find you absolutely stunning and gor-" Finn was shut up by Rachel's lips crashing into his.

Rachel had missed this. She had missed the feeling of his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved her hands down his neck. Rachel felt Finn's hands move from her face down the sides of her body until they were resting on her hips. This kiss was so good, and she didn't want it to end. Finn pulled away first and Rachel was disappointed when her lips were no longer connected to his. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I missed that Rachel", Finn sighed.

Rachel let out a very small laugh and grabbed Finn's hands, entwining their fingers together. "I missed you altogether. I missed your hugs, your hands, your lips, your jokes. Everything".

Finn gave Rachel one soft kiss before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, not letting go of his hands.

"Your dad needs you right now, so I'll walk you to the hotel to get some stuff and then I'll take you to the hospital" Finn said lifting Rachel up and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank-you Finn" Rachel breathed into Finn's chest.

0o0

"Can you help me get the suitcase down Finn?" Rachel asked as she tried to reach for her dad's bag that was sitting on top of the hotel wardrobe.

"Yeah, anything", Finn replied, easily grabbing the bag and placing it on the floor for Rachel.

"Thank-you" Rachel grabbed his hand.

They both smiled at each other before Finn bent down and kissed her. Rachel pulled away and starting packing her father's things.

"Rach, what do you want to eat?" Finn asked. "I'll go grab some food while you pack this."

"I'll eat whatever you have" Rachel replied.

"Okay, I'll be back" Finn said before closing the door.

Rachel was so happy to have him back, he made everything so much easier and she wasn't as sad knowing that he was there to comfort her. _**How could I have been so stupid as to think that he was with another girl? I'm such an idiot! **_

In no time at all, her dad's bag was packed and she was waiting for Finn to get back with the food. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her best friend.

**Kurt, **

**To say the least, things are SHIT here right now! Dad fell off a rock while climbing and is in Acoma and poor daddy is in hysterics. I don't know how to handle seeing my dad injured. He is my everything. **

**On the plus side, Finn and I are sort of a thing again. We talked and the girl was his cousin. **

**I miss you. Xx**

Just as she hit send the hotel door opened and Finn walked in with coffee and 2 muffins. Handing 1 cup of coffee and a muffin to Rachel, he grabbed the suitcase and headed for the door.

"Are we leaving then?" Finn asked looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, let's go".

They decided to walk there because the hospital wasn't far from the hotel. Once they arrived, Rachel asked a lady at a desk where her dad was and when she found out the room number she made her way over to it. Finn followed her. Before entering the room, Rachel turned to him.

"I can't do this" she said.

"Yes you can Rachel. Be brave and have courage", Finn said grabbing her hands and kissing them.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath; she opened the door and walked in. Finn waited outside while Rachel went in to see her father. _**Poor Rachel, this must be hard on her. I know how much she loves her family. I'm so glad to have her back though. **_Finn thought. _**I want something more. I don't was to just be 'dating' her. I want her to be my girlfriend. **_A smile came to Finn's face at this thought. He was going to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend and he wasn't scared to do it either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :) Okay, so here is Chapter 10! There is a lot of Finchel in this chapter and I absolutely loved writing it! I really hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own glee, and all that. **

**If you want to follow me on twitter you can. ( LeaNayaLover) **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The place is quiet and dark. Rachel has been at her father's bedside for around 6 hours now. Once she saw his face, she couldn't leave him. Both she and her other father were sitting in chairs next to the hospital bed. They were holding Hiram's; Rachel's other fathers, hand. Rachel's head was lying on the bed. Her daddy, Leroy, had his head back and mouth open in the chair. They were both sleeping silently.

Rachel's eyes opened slowly and she lifted her head. Still holding Hiram's hand, she turned to look at her sleeping daddy in the chair. A small smile came across her face. She looked over at the digital clock that was sitting on a table next to her. It read 2:33am. Both her and her father had fallen asleep around midnight. It had been silent. They hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was too hard.

Peeking her head outside the hospital room, Rachel looked up the long hallway. Remembering Finn, she quickly jerked her head to the left and saw him lying on a sofa sleeping. She gasped quickly and made her way over to him. Kneeling down so her face was inches from his, she gave him a little kiss on the nose. He moved his head, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Rach?" He asked, sounding groggy.

"Yes", Rachel whispered running her fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you are still here. Why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't leave you here on your own when I know how upset you are"

Rachel looked at him in astonishment. "You are the sweetest boy", she said before running her fingers over his lips.

He moved back on the couch and patted the space in front of him. Rachel gave him a quick grin and stood up. She lied down, with her back to Finn. He wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her hand on his and closed her eyes.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about something", Finn whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Mhmm?" Rachel moaned. "What is it?"

"Not here. Maybe you can meet me at the movie theatre tomorrow night at about 6?"

"Okay. But, you might have to remind me later"

"I will". Finn kissed her on the cheek before burying his face into her neck.

They both fell asleep quickly and were not woken up until 8am that morning.

0o0

"RACHEL, WHATS GOING ON? ARE YOU OKAY? HOW'S HIRAM? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHY DID YOU TEXT ME? MY GOD RACHEL, I SWEAR!" Kurt yelled down the phone.

"Kurt, calm down. Everything is...fine. Daddy is still in a coma. I didn't call you because I was on my way to the hospital", Rachel replied, trying to calm her best friend down.

"You should have called afterwards or something. You have never frightened me more in my entire life! Well, except that time you dressed up like Sandy from Grease to attract Puckerman"

"Kurt, I thought you promised to leave that in the past", Rachel snapped.

"Sorry Rach. Are you okay?" Kurt's tone softened.

"I'm...handling"

"Just, call me if you need anything. I have to go. Blaine's going to be here soon and I have to get ready"

"Okay Kurt, thanks. Have fun tonight"

"I love you Rach"

"I love you Kurt".

And with that, Rachel hung up the phone with a smile. It was 5:30pm and Rachel had promised Finn she would meet him at the movie theatre at 6pm. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down seeing she had a text from Finn.

**F: Dress up nice. I have something special planned xx**

Rachel walked over to her wardrobe and pick out a nice purple dress. She slipped it over her head and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail and she was wearing nice ballet flats. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out the door.

0o0

Finn had everything set up. Everything was perfect. It was just how he had imagined it. His heart was pounding. His nerves were getting the better of him. _**Be cool, and calm down. You can do this. **_He thought to himself. He adjusted his tie and picked up a rose when he heard the footsteps and turned around, waiting to see Rachel.

Rachel walked into the movie theatre and took a deep breath. She walked around the corner and saw Finn standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a nice suit and holding a beautiful red rose. Her heart jumped and a smile came across her face.

"Finn. What is this?" Rachel asked smiling down at him.

"Just something special I organised just for you" he replied looking back at the piano player. "I was hoping you would sing for me".

Rachel walked down the stairs and Finn handed her the rose. She took it from him and held it to her nose. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I'll sing for you", she said wrapping her arms around his tall body.

Finn sat down on one of the seats and looked at Rachel who was standing next to the piano. She asked the piano player if he was able to play the song she wanted to sing and he assured her that he could. The music started and Rachel looked at Finn smiling.

_Don't know much about your life,_

_Don't know much about your world but, _

_Don't wanna be alone tonight, _

_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past and, _

_I don't have a future figured out,_

_And maybe this is going too fast, _

_And maybe it's not meant to last, _

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

She looked at Finn and gave him a quick smile before continuing.

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below, _

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

Rachel finished singing the song and Finn clapped and walked over to her.

"I do want to take a chance on you Rachel. I want to take a chance on us" he looked into her eyes.

Rachel felt the lump in her throat and her insides twirling.

"Rachel, you are beautiful. You mean more to me than anyone ever has before" he grabbed her hands and looked at her nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"Yes", the word escaped her lips as a whisper and could barely be heard. But Finn sure as hell heard it and his face lit up at the answer.

"Oh, Rach", he gasped and crashed his lips against hers. They both smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "I've wanted to ask you that for so long".

"I've wanted you to ask me that for so long", Rachel replied.

Finn cupped her face with his hand, and brushed his lips against hers. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hand drop from her face and wrap around her back.

_**He's mine. **_She thought as Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_**She's mine. **_Finn thought.

They were happy, and this was a moment neither of them would forget.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my beautiful readers :)**_

_**I am so sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday. I have been sick, so I haven't felt up to it but tonight I am feeling a lot better. So, here is chapter 11!**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN GLEE. **_

_**p.s DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**_

_**Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

His hand moved up and down her arm as sun streamed through the hotel room. Rachel's eyes opened and a smile came across her face remembering what had happened the previous night. Finn had asked her to be his girlfriend and it had made her so happy. Afterwards, she asked him to stay with her that night because she didn't want to spend the night alone. They were lying in bed watching "Singing in the Rain" when Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms.

"Hey you", Rachel said sweetly turning around.

First thing Rachel was facing Finn; he attached his lips to hers. He pulled away and Rachel smiled.

"Good morning", Finn replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect" A smile came across Rachel's face. "Absolutely perfect! What time did I fall asleep?"

"Um well, it was about 1 o'clock when I heard you snoring lightly"

Rachel was horrified. _**Holy shit! He heard me snoring? Kill me. **_Her cheeks went red. She was so embarrassed. Finn smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it was adorable" He kissed her cheek.

Rachel slid out of the bed and left Finn lying by himself. He frowned and sat up quickly. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get changed. It's already 10am, I should get to the hospital and check on my dad's"

"Just 5 more minutes?" Finn pouted.

Rachel sighed and tilted her head, looking at Finn. "Fine".

She climbed back onto the bed and Finn wrapped his arms around her. She put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. His lips bent into a crooked smile.

"How do you do it?" Finn asked.

"Do what?" Rachel was curious.

"Look absolutely gorgeous all the time?"

Rachel's heart fluttered. She took a deep breath. "I'm far from gorgeous Finn".

"Rachel, are you kidding me? The first night I saw you, I thought you were an angel"

Rachel looked at him confused. _**We met at the movie theatre. Who is he thinking about?**_ "Finn, we met at the movie theatre"

"I know we did. But the first night I saw you was the night I got here. I went for a walk down the beach and found a perfect spot to sit. I was just thinking about a few things and I felt as though I had to turn around." He played with Rachel's fingers. "I turned around and I saw the most gorgeous girl. I thought she was an angel. I was so captivated by her beauty. She looked down quickly and walked away. I think she might have been embarrassed that I caught her staring at me" Finn said. Rachel gasped. "Then, a week later I was walking down the street trying to find my way back to the beach, and I heard the most angelic voice and I had to see who was singing. I was being drawn to it like a magnet. I walked inside the movie theatre, and there you were, belting out 'Defying Gravity'. I knew you were the girl from the balcony straight away and I knew that I had to get to know you. You were so gorgeous and I didn't want to just forget about you".

Rachel smiled and pulled him in. She grazed his lips with hers and then pecked his nose. "You were the 'mysterious man' that I felt drawn to on my first night here? This is all so weird."

"But, a good weird, right?" Finn sounded scared.

"Of course", Rachel closed her eyes and leaned her head against Finn's chest.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice was only a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that, I'm serious about us. I don't want this to be something that last's for a week and then we forget about each other. What you and I are doing here, I'm in. I am all in", Finn seemed embarrassed by his honesty.

Rachel lifted her head and just looked at him. She put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into her. Almost instantly, Finn felt her tongue grazing his lips. He opened his mouth and started playing with her hair. They broke apart for air, but then quickly re-attached their lips. Rachel moved her hand down his shirt and traced circles on Finn's chest.

Finn breaks the kiss. "We should get up and go to the hospital"

Rachel is breathing quickly. "That's a good idea".

"I'll go in the bathroom while you get changed babe", Finn said as he sat up.

Hearing Finn call her 'babe', made Rachel weak at the knees. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss they just shared. They both knew it would probably end up going further if it wasn't stopped.

Finn's words rang out in Rachel's ears. _**I'm in. I am all in. **_Rachel pulled on her jeans and slid on a long t-shirt. It was cold today so she had to rug up. Finn came out of the bathroom and walked over to Rachel. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "We have to stop by the holiday house. I have nothing to wear".

"Okay. Will your mum be there?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Most probably"

Rachel's eyes shot open. A million thoughts ran through her head. _**I can't meet his mum looking like this. Oh my god, this is horrible. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't approve of me? Maybe I should stay here while he goes. **_

Finn could see the panic in her eyes and he chuckled quietly. "Calm down Rach. She'll love you". He kissed her cheek and walked over to the door. "Come on, let's go."

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed her phone. She took his hand and they left the hotel room.

0o0

Finn's mum wasn't at the holiday house, so Finn quickly got changed and went to the hospital.

Once they reached room 41, Finn walked over to the sofa that he had fallen asleep on 2 nights ago and sat down. Rachel looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm waiting", Finn looked at her.

"Come in with me Finn". She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. A small smile came across her face as she pushed the door open.

"Daddy, how's everything going?" Rachel asked walking over to Leroy.

"He hasn't woken up" Leroy replied, standing up to hug his daughter. He saw the boy standing behind her. "And who's this?"

"Oh, Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Finn" Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Hi sir", Finn said sticking out his hand.

"Hello Finn" Leroy shook his hand and smiled at him. He looked at Rachel. "You never told me about Finn before".

"Sorry daddy", Rachel looked down.

"It's alright kitten", Leroy replied.

Finn sat in the empty seat next to Leroy and Rachel sat on his lap. They smiled at each other and Leroy eyed off Finn. The last time Rachel had been so close to a boy, he broke her heart and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Rachel, I'm terribly thirsty, could you get me a drink or something?" Leroy asked Rachel.

"Sure daddy. Finn would you like anything?" Rachel asked.

"Um, a bottle of water would be nice. Why don't you let me come with you?" Finn replied, really not wanting to sit in this room with her father.

"No, you stay here Finn. I'll only be 2 seconds", Rachel pecked his lips quickly and slipped outside the room.

There was an awkward silence until Leroy spoke up. "You know Finn, the last time Rachel was so close to a boy she got her heart broken. Considering this is just a summer fling, I can see it happening again".

"Sir, I can assure you that I don't want this to be just a 'summer fling'. I like your daughter very much and I am not planning on hurting her anytime soon". Finn replied.

"Get real Finn, this can't last forever. What are you planning on doing when the summer is over and we all go home?"

Finn hadn't really thought about it. _**How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I think about this? **_Finn thought to himself.

"Look man, you seem nice. Rachel seems to like you, a lot. Spend as much time with her as you can, but don't try and pretend that your relationship will actually go somewhere."

"Rachel is special. I'm not going to hurt her"

They were interrupted by Rachel coming back in the room with drinks.

"Okay guys, you can stop talking about me", she says as she makes herself comfortable on Finn's lap again. She hands her father a cup of tea and hands Finn his bottle of water.

"What made you think we were talking about you?" Leroy says as he sips his tea.

"Oh daddy, come on. I know you. You probably got all protective and tried to scare Finn" Rachel looked at Finn, then back at her father. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Actually Rach, we were just talking about music and stuff", Finn says looking at Leroy who gives him a nod.

"Yes, that's exactly what we were talking about", Leroy says. "So, what are your plans for today guys?"

"Well, I was hoping to introduce Rachel to my mother, but she has gone out", Finn replies quickly.

"Finn, I'm too nervous to meet your mum", Rachel replies holding onto his neck.

"Well, we can just go shopping if you want?"

"YES PLEASE!" Rachel screamed, kissing Finn on the cheek.

Relishing in Rachel's reaction, he pulled her in for a hug. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Rachel smiled and looked over to her father.

"I promise I'll be back later to see daddy", Rachel said waiting for her father's approval.

Leroy looked at her and at Finn. "Oh go and have fun".

"Thanks daddy", Rachel got up and kissed Leroy on the cheek. Finn shook Leroy's hand and walked over to the door. He opened it and waited for Rachel to finish saying goodbye.

Rachel gently hugged Hiram and whispered in his ear. "I love you daddy. I'll see you soon".

"Bye daddy", Rachel waved at her father and walked out of the hospital room.

Finn closed the door and grabbed Rachel's hand instantly. She looked up at her tall and handsome boyfriend.

"So, what did you and daddy REALLY talk about?" she asked.

"What makes you think we didn't talk about what I told you?" Finn laughed.

"Oh please, I know when my father is lying! And, I can read you like a book! What did you really talk about?"

"You" Finn squeezed her hand. "Let me just say, your father loves you very much. He cares about your happiness and would do or SAY anything to keep you safe"

"Oh god, what did he say to you?"

"He just said that he didn't want you heartbroken again and that we should wake up and realise that this is just a summer romance".

"Ugh, I'm going to kill that man", Rachel yells.

"Hey, don't be too mad with him. He only wants what's best for you. Rachel, you know that I am serious about us, right?"

"Of course I do"

"Then that's all that matters" Finn kisses the top of Rachel's head and takes her hand again. "Now, let's go shopping"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I got some nice reviews for it, so thanks to those people. I've been finding it really hard to think of things to include in this story so if you guys have any ideas on what you want to see the characters do, you can tweet me ( LeaNayaLover).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. **

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Finn and Rachel had spent their day walking in and out of different shops. Rachel tried different things on while Finn waited like a gentleman for her to finish. He would sneak in a sweet kiss every now and then and Rachel was okay with that. Now, they had decided to sit on the beach for a while before Rachel had to go back to the hospital.

They sat on the sand and looked out to the water. Rachel turned to look at Finn. "I never thought that I would have met someone like you on this trip, someone who came into my life so easily and swept me off my feet. You don't understand how much you mean to me Finn. I mean, you are the only person who has kept me sane during these past few days. Thank-you"

Finn took Rachel's hand and looked at her with that adorable half smile of his. "You're very welcome". He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel heard her phone go off and was disappointed that a moment like this had been interrupted. She unlocked her phone and was gobsmacked at the message she had just received. Finn picked up on this shock.

"What is it babe?" Finn asked.

"I-It's Jesse. H-He just sent me a text." Rachel replied looking up at him.

Before saying anything Finn thought about what he would want after breaking the heart of the most amazing girl he knew. He hated Jesse so much already and he hadn't even met him. "Well, what did he say?"

Rachel handed her phone to Finn and he read the text.

_**Rach, **_

_**I miss you. You are the only girl for me. I know you won't have a boyfriend because let's face it, who would you meet on a trip in Hawaii? Anyways, I'm here, in Hawaii and I am on my way to see you. Meet me on the beach. **_

_**I love you. **_

_**Jesse St. James. X**_

"Who the fuck does he think he is? He thinks he can just come over to Hawaii and expect you to be single? YOU AREN'T SINGLE, YOU'RE WITH ME" Finn was beginning to feel very protective. "WHAT A FUCKING DICK! HE HURT YOU, AND HE WANTS YOU BACK? THIS IS BULLSHIT. AND WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING? GOING BACK TO HIM? GOING TO BACK TO THAT DICK OR STAYING WITH ME?"

Rachel felt tears build up in her eyes. "Finn, what are you talking about? I'm with you. You are the guy that I fell for and the guy that I trust to never hurt me. Why would I go back to him? He broke my heart. You are the boy who came and picked up all the broken pieces and put them back together." Rachel cupped Finn's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I'm in. I am all in. You are the only one I want"

Finn felt guilty for yelling at Rachel for no reason. "Rach, I'm so sorry. I just can't believe he wants you back. Please forgive me for yelling?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. How could I not forgive you?" Rachel brought her face close to Finn's. They were just about to kiss when they heard a small cough coming from beside them.

Jesse clapped his hands. "Wow that was brilliant. But man, you suck at acting. Where'd you pick him up at Rach?" Jesse laughed and went to grab Rachel's hand but Finn stood in front of her. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"Would you mind moving so I can talk to my girlfriend?" Jesse pushed Finn out of the way. "Hey baby". Jesse grabbed Rachel's cheeks and kissed her. She started to push on his chest, but he wouldn't stop. Almost instantly, Finn pushed Jesse off of Rachel.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER", he spat at Jesse.

"Ooooh, protective I see", Jesse walked up to Finn who punched him in the nose. Jesse went flying backwards and landed on his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled up at Finn.

Rachel had nothing to say. She just stood there and watched as her boyfriend hit her ex. A feeling came over her as she looked at Finn. He was different to all the other guys she knew.

"Rachel isn't just a toy. You can't choose when you want her. She is MY girlfriend. NOT YOURS!" Finn said.

"Rachel, is this true?" Jesse was now standing up holding his bleeding nose.

"Yes, it is", She took Finn's hand.

"OH MY GOD! NO, I'M NOT ALLOWING THIS. YOU ARE COMING BACK TO MY HOTEL ROOM WITH ME NOW SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU" Jesse yelled. He went to grab Rachel's hand but was stopped by another punch to his nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER DICK?" Finn couldn't believe how angry he was.

"Rachel, you seriously want to this guy over me?" Jesse looked up at her.

"Yes, I-" she looked up at Finn. "I love him",

Finn looked at her in shock. _**Did she just say she loved me?**_His face lit up and he smiled at Rachel. "Really?".

"Yes. I love you", Rachel whispered. She wrapped her arms around Finn forgetting about everything around them.

"I think you should leave now Jesse. You aren't wanted here", Finn said kicking Jesse in the stomach.

"Leave it Finn. He isn't worth our energy", Rachel said looking down at him.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel and get ready to go to the hospital?" Finn asked looking into her eyes. She nodded at his answer and grabbed his hand. They began walking back to the hotel with their bags of shopping, leaving Jesse in pain on the ground. "I don't think he will be bothering us anytime soon".

They walked inside the hotel and Rachel threw her bags on the ground. She turned around to look at her boyfriend and quickly attached her lips to his. She grazed his bottom lip with her tongue, wanting access to his mouth. He accepted instantly and wrapped his arms around Rachel's back. They gradually made their way over to the bed. They fell back onto it and got comfortable, still kissing each other passionately. They broke apart for air, then Finn attached his lips to Rachel's neck. He moved his hands up and down Rachel's arms. Suddenly, Rachel felt Finn's hands running up her shirt. She sat up quickly. Finn looked at her with a confused look.

"Too fast", Rachel said as she brought her hands to her head. Finn sat up next to her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Finn. I ruined everything".

"Rachel, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I would never want to hurt you", Finn took her hands and looked into her eyes. "We were going really fast. Whenever you are ready, I will be. Don't feel pressured. Do you want to snuggle for a bit?"

Rachel smiled "Yes please".

Rachel lied down next to Finn and rested her head on his chest. "I can't believe he came here thinking he could have me" Rachel said quietly.

Finn didn't reply. He was too angry at the fact that the dickhead assumed she would wait for him.

"You were really great Finn. Thank-you so much for doing what you did. You proved a point" Rachel lifted her head and looked at Finn. "I meant it you know...when I said that I loved you"

Finn looked into her eyes. "I love you too Rachel"

She gave him that cute smile he loved and pulled his face down to hers. "Kiss me?"

Finn gently grazed Rachel's lips with his, quickly responding to her question. They both sat up and Rachel started to unbutton Finn's shirt. Finn pulled away from Rachel, looking at her with a serious face. "Are you sure Rach?"

Rachel grinned sweetly and started kissing Finn's neck as she continued unbuttoning his t-shirt. Once she had unbuttoned the last button, she started rubbing her hands up and down Finn's chest and brought her lips to his. Finn was all of a sudden very aware of his "friend" inside his pants. He was really turned on but felt like it wasn't the right time for them. Finn pulled away from the kiss. "I'm not sure we should yet Rachel". Rachel gave him a curious look and crossed her legs. "It's just you don't know absolutely everything yet, and I want you to know before we actually do anything".

"But I want to. I really do", Rachel replied bringing her hand to Finn's cheeks.

"Rach, trust me, you really don't want to rush into things" Finn looked down feeling really ashamed of what he was about to say. "I did".

Rachel quickly looked back at him. "What?"

"I was going through a rough time last year and I fell in with the wrong crowd. I went to a party and there was a girl there from out of town. We talked for a bit and we both drank a lot of alcohol and then we found a room upstairs. I haven't told anyone before. I hate the fact that my first time was with a girl I barely knew at a party where there was too much alcohol. I regret it so much. I knew that when I met the right person, like you, I would want to go back to last year and undo it"

Rachel sat there and tried to process what Finn had just told her. She stood up and turned around to look at Finn. "Wow, that's big but why would I regret it? You aren't some guy I met this morning. You are a guy that I love" Rachel moved towards Finn until she was standing between his legs. She put her arms around his neck. "And, I'm not just another girl you met. It's different. We love each other. It's something special we can share together". Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and sat down on his leg. She looked into his eyes. "Maybe we should wait until everything in my life has calmed down"

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "I think that's a good idea baby"

"I love when you call me that", Rachel said right before she kissed Finn's lips.

"I love you so much", Finn whispered.


End file.
